vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank (Dinosaur King)
|-|Tank (Chibi)= |-|Tank (True Form)= |-|Tank (Dinotector)= Summary The second dinosaur captured by Alpha Gang, Tank is the partner of Ed, though she prefers working with Rod and Laura. As a Saichania, Tank is an immensely powerful dinosaur of the Earth attribute, and harbors an intense rivalry with Ace. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 2-B | 2-B | Unknown, possibly 2-B Name: Tank Origin: Dinosaur King Gender: Female Age: At least 65 million years Classification: Earth-attribute dinosaur, Saichania Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (Bystanders will perceive his chibi form as a modern animal), Enhanced Senses | Everything but Perception Manipulation on a higher scale, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Can summon a Tupuxuara, Aura, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation/Illusion Creation (Causes the sky to appear darker when aggressive), Space-Time Manipulation (Can transport himself and others to a prehistoric battlefield that prevents interference from the modern world), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Earth dinosaurs naturally resist the common abilities of Lightning dinosaurs), Regeneration (Low-Godly) | Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Dream Manipulation, his consciousness can be felt by nearby creatures and people Attack Potency: Wall level (Equal to Chibi form Ace) | Multiverse level The Element Stones used to evolve the Chibi forms of the Dinosaurs into their True Forms rivals that of The Cosmos Stones, which have the ability to contain whole universes within them and together can cause the destruction of all reality, of which there are timelines per every moment in time. The True Form Dinosaurs have to at least be somewhat comparable with the Element Stones as they use their energy to fight and achive their form to evolve. ) | Multiverse level (Comparable and shown at times to be even superior to the Spectral Pirates, who were shown to be superior to one Cosmos Stone. Can affect realms outside the Multiverse as a result of clashing) | Unknown, possibly Multiverse level (Can be comparable to the Cosmos Stones) Speed: Normal Human (Can keep up with his human owners) | Supersonic (The Alpha Gang's slowest dinosaur, although she is still able to keep up with others) | Immobile Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Can easily hoist and throw around other dinosaurs) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multiversal | Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Multiverse level (Can tank hits from D-Team dinosaurs) | Multiverse level | Multiverse level (Comparable to the Cosmos Stones) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with Move Cards Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High for an animal (More intelligent than an average mammal, and can even understand and process simple sentences) | Average, Gifted in combat (Dinosaurs are sentient, possessing intelligence comparable to humans, and are naturally highly skilled in combat. They have spent their entire lives battling for dominance and survival, and utilize combat styles that take advantage of their physiology in the same vein as human martial arts) Weaknesses: Revived dinosaurs can't switch between forms without the assistance of their partner. Her earth-based attacks are less effective against grass-based opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dinosaur tablets:' Upon the K-T Extinction event, the dinosaurs were wiped out, but one of each species of dinosaur survived by becoming the dinosaur tablets and waiting out the course of history until the next dominant race managed to reawaken them. Dinosaur tablets possess a palpable consciousness that can be detected even by normal humans in proximity to them. These tablets are comprised of the minds and souls of the dinosaurs, directly compressed into solid objects that are nigh-indestructible and have remained buried throughout history. The person who originally finds a dinosaur tablet becomes that dinosaur's chosen partner and possesses a link with their consciousness, and is the only one who can reunite their mind with their body and resurrect them. *'Dinosaur Cards:' Created by Dr Z in an attempt to create a dinosaur army and conquer the world, the dinosaur cards are also linked to the tablets. These cards act as computer chips in order to contain the dinosaurs' bodies and powers which have been converted to pure information. It is by reuniting this data with the mind of a dinosaur tablet that a dinosaur can regain its original form. When a dinosaur is mortally wounded, their body automatically converts itself back into a card to avoid death, and their mind likewise is instantly sealed back into their tablet. It is implied that when a dinosaur reenters its card, it is actually entering a pocket reality that resembles the Mesozoic Era they came from. *'Battlefield:' When a dinosaur becomes aggressive and prepares to engage in combat, it warps the environment around it to create a Battlefield. This Battlefield can have either of two appearances seemingly selected at random. In one variation the sky darkens, clouds turn red, and lightning crackles overhead. The second variation involves the sky being covered in a swirling pattern akin to a soap bubble or the Northern Lights. The effects of the Battlefield are unknown, but Dr Taylor theorizes that it's some form of localized warping of time and space. **'Timewarp Battlefield:' During particularly intense dinosaur battles, the environment will actually be replaced with a prehistoric landscape overcast with an Aurora-like phenomenon. While it's unknown what this actually entails, characters liken it to being transported to an entirely different location, and anything that wasn't directly involved in the battle will be left behind upon this Battlefield's creation. This form of arena allows the dinosaurs to stop holding back and fight in their own element without being distracted by the sights and fragility of the modern era. *'Move Cards:' Created by Dr Z, it is ambiguous whether these cards artificially strengthen revived dinosaurs, or simply allow them to regain their original power like the normal cards revive their original bodies. By swiping a move card, the dinosaur's partner allows them to call upon various elemental abilities to gain an advantage in combat. **'Dino Swing:' Tank bites the dinosaur's tail and swings them around several times before tossing them away. **'Earth Barrier:' Chunks of earth fly up when Tank stomps the ground, expanding into a glowing crystal dome, protecting her from her opponent. **'Earthquake:' Tank stomps the ground, opening up a narrow crevice that her opponent falls into, and then slams shut. **'Tail Smash:' Tank hits the opponent with her tail. **'Quake Saber:' A crystal sword forms on Tank's tail to slice her opponent with **'Tupuxuara Dive:' A summoned Tupuxuara flies in and divebombs Tank's opponent. *'DinoTector Armor:' Another invention of Dr Z, the DinoTector armor was reverse-engineered from a set of alien technology. Upon activation, a set of armored plates is generated on a dinosaur's body, comprised of a unique blend of metal and elementally-reactive crystals that strengthen the abilities of the dinosaur in question and allow them to perform more advanced techniques. **'Spike Arrows:' Energy surges across Tank's back and up her tail, and a she shoots a swarm of crystal spikes from her tail. **'Ultimate Earth:' While wearing DinoTector Armor, crystals stick up around Tank's path, which she charges through, absorbing power and speed as she breaks them, and then slams into her opponent. Key: Chibi Form | True Form | Dinotector | Elemental Stone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur King Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Unknown Tier